Memories
by Redloxis
Summary: Everything was fine, life was great, Maka was finally forgetting about "it" and letting it go a little, then some bad news erupted from the other line on the phone...
1. The News

Maka walked into an alley taking the short cut to the apartment. The snow piles all over the ground with and occasional snow flake on her frozen like body. It was cold and she was shivering. Her hands too numb that she dropped the groceries and bent over to pick them up. She continued to walk through the alley way and saw the rest of the path was blocked by a new construction site.

"Damn. Soul said the short cut was still clear. I wonder what they're building this time?" She mumbled under her breathe.

Maka was about to climb over and see the new building plans and then realized she was still carrying groceries…

"UUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! I guess I'll have to check it later. I hope Soul turned the heater on."

She dug threw her minty green jacket pocket for her phone.

"Oh god it's nine already I better hurry before Soul jumps to conclusions again and tries to find me out in this weather."

She slowly walked away from the alley way hugging the DeathMart bag towards her chest. She passed a few shops and made a note in her little flip phone to check out the new building tomorrow. She saw a few little snowmen built on the sidewalk and dodged them so she didn't ruin or destroy them on her way. Finally making it to the front porch at least she dropped the bag and went through her pockets for her key.

"Well… I lost it again. Soul's gonna be so pissed." She giggled a little giving the door a few knocks soon to see her weapon opening the door with a groggy look on his face like he was awoken from a deep sleep or something.

"Again?" She nodded a simple yes slapped on with a cheerful smile. "That's the second one this month you dip."

"It's not like I should be carrying a key anyway. Why don't we just put one under your little frog statue outside or something?"

Maka smacked the door closed and took off her coat. She plopped herself onto the couch and snuggled in a blankey.

"Oi, aren't you forgetting something?" Soul said while sitting on a barstool at the counter

"Huh…. Oh, right" She dragged her aching body back to the door to the groceries she left outside. She started shivering and went back inside closing the door again, but a little soft.

"Hey Soul…" She dragged the bag to the counter putting away the bread and preparing the hotcoco for the two of 'em.

"Huh?" He forwarded his attention back to Maka and saw her getting the cups out, one with a snowman on it and the other with a simple chocolate chip cookie on it.

"Can we do something fun like I dunno snow angels or something tomorrow?" Maka poured the powder in each of the cups but still staying focused on the conversation.

"Why? I thought you were going shopping with Tsubaki tomorrow." Soul got up and rummaged through the cabinets for marshmallows.

"Eh, I'll just say I got a little lazy and wanna just stay at home with the snow and you." Maka slide the snowman cup over to the bar stool where Soul was originally sitting.

"Not cool canceling plans Maka. Besides aren't we a little old to play in the snow?" Soul continued until he found some at the back behind the bundle of cracker boxes. "How many?"

"Two I guess." Soul plopped six in his cup and two in Maka's.

"Would you like some hot coco with that entrée of marshmallows?" They both laughed and Maka sprang out of her chair. "OHHH, I know what we should do! I saw a new construction site blocking the old shortcut, why don't we investigate that?" Maka glared down Soul until he finally spoke up.

"Ugh, fine but you need to tell Tsubaki where we'll be so nobody gets their panties in a knot and worries where we are." Maka illuminated a bright smile with a nod.

All of a sudden the home phone starts ringing and both partners jump out of their chairs to reach for it. Soul ended up face planting into the couch and Maka sat on his stomach sticking her tongue out while she reached for the phone.

"Helllllllooo?" Maka's face went straight into a shocked little girl, like a puppy died in front of her eyes. Soul mouthed, who is it?

She handed the phone to Soul and Maka got off of his stomach and grabbed a blankey off of the big blue recliner and dashed to her room. Soul could tell she was going to be emotional over this by the slam of her door.

"Well… Guess this means plans are cancelled after all…"

...

* * *

So this is my fanfic... Lemme know how you guys like it ^~^ thanks


	2. Her Smile

"Hey Kid… I umm gotta go and cheer Maka up." Soul heard a few slight apologies from the voice on the phone and slid it on the charger again.

He walked past the living room and through the small hallway to reach Maka's room and knocked a little softly.

"Go away Soul!" Soul heard a thud on the door and tried to open it, but failed to notice it was locked.

"Come on Maka, let's talk about this. If you feel better talking to Tsubaki about it then I'm fine with that, but you're gonna come out soon."

"No, just leave me alone!" Another thud emerged from the door.

"Maka stop throwing pillows at the door and come out here." Soul leaned his ear against the door to hear slight sobs from the other side. "I can hear you tear up, come on at least finish your coco."

"Fine, but only coco… No talking." She whined and opened the door to suddenly and Soul getting smacked in the face.

"Oww…" He rose from the cold wooden floor and looked at Maka's eyes. They were puffy from her tears and she looked as if she was shivering.

"It's your fault for *sniffle* standing there you dumb *sniffle* twit!" She pushed him aside and passed the messy living room and hopped on the barstool. Soul sneaked into her room to grab the blanket she left and came to the kitchen to wrap it around her. She was still wearing her casual clothes as she snuggled in the thin blankey.

"You want me to get Tsubaki on the phone?" She nodded a no with her eyes looking at the coco as she slowly sipped it. Soul sat next to her and gulped his coco down fast and stuffing his face with the marshmallows.

"Hey Soul…" She turned her body towards Soul, but still looking down at her coco.

"Yeah? What is it Maka?" He walked away from the counter island to snag the bag of marshmallows from next to the microwave.

"Uhh… Can you drive me over to Tsubaki's?" Soul paused. He stood a little shocked with a marshmallow stuffed in his right cheek just looking at her. He knew she needed the therapy, but driving in a blizzard?!

"Well ya know its winter right?"

"Yeah why?"

*silence*

"Okay then I guess I'll put on some clothes…" He rolled up the marshmallows and placed them on the counter.

"Ahem… Cabinet Soul!"

"… Right" He shoved the bag in the cabinet and sped off down the hallway to his room and closed the door behind him.

He took off his baggy sweater that Maka bought him last week and rummaged through the draws for a sweat shirt. He found one that was Black*Star's that he left over that one sleep over they had. It had a big blue star on the top right corner. 'Well this'll have to do since everything else is in the laundry. Crap that reminds me I got laundry this month… UUUGGGHHH' Soul pulled over the sweatshirt and changed from his baggy house pants to his cozy think black pants and opened the door… Only to smack Maka flat on the floor.

"Well then!" He put on a big smirk as she cocked herself up on her elbows. "Now you know how it feels." He tried being a little cheery but only for her to plop herself on her bare feet and dash to her room with a big slam.

She buried her face in her pillow and cried a little more, but quietly so Soul couldn't hear. She heard a knock from the other side and wiped her face with her white sleeve and ran over to her closet. "I'm getting dressed I'm fine." She fake smiled a little even though Soul wasn't there to see it. Footsteps were heard further from the door and she changed her sweater vest and white dress shirt to a pink sweater and pulled off her blue jeans to change into some darker ones. He threw her dirty ones into the middle of the floor and dash out of her room to meet Soul over at the coat rack.

"Isn't that one of Black*Star's shirts?" He put on a heavier coat over the one that belonged to Black*Star.

"Yeah but I ran out of shirts and found this one in my draws for some reason. Hey, were you crying again?" He touched he face only for her to move his hand away and tilt her head down.

She quickly put on her minty green coat and dashed out over to the sidewalk. Soul followed and dug in his jean's pocket for his motorcycle keys and hopped on. Maka seemed cold even being bundled in so many layers. She hopped on behind Soul and hugged him tightly as they rode off.

"Hey Maka… Are you gonna be okay…"

She faked another smile and shook her head a simply yes, but he knew she wasn't going to be fine after what Kid told them. Not for a long while… It'll take her quite a while to heal… Maybe the funeral will help…

…

* * *

OH mer gersh ~ This is gettin good! Do you like guys?


	3. Her Cries

Maka could feel her tears dropping away as they rode on. She was constantly wiping her face with the minty jacket sleeves and her face felt so numb and cold. She kept smiling though… Soul could feel her shivering even more and stopped the bike on the side.

"Maka its too cold we should go back." He pulled off the helmet to notice her eyes getting puffy.

"No… I wanna go see Tsubaki. Soul, please." She got off the bike and went over to the gates restraining her from the icy cold lake under the bridge. Her finger was trailing off the snow and she curled herself up into a ball with some snow next to her.

"Well if you're gonna keep being stubborn," he opens up the seat and pulls out an old light blue helmet with black stripes along with stars lining the edges. "Wear Black*Star's old helmet and take my big stuffy jacket. I can't risk you getting sick again." He takes off his jacket and hands it and the helmet to her.

"But Soul you'll ge-"

"Maka shut up and take it and get on the bike! I get you're going through a lot right now, but you can't just let yourself go again. Not like last time!" He pushes the jacket to her chest and she takes it. He shivers a little, but feels it was worth it for Maka. She snuggles in the jacket and ends up looking a little poufy. Soul offers out a hand and she takes it. He lifts her up and plops her down next to the bike.

"Thanks Soul…" She gives him a hug, but she was like a marshmallow and puffed out.

"Well way to ruin the moment in a-a way ya bi-big marshma-mallow." He stuttered while the cold breeze struck him and his snow-white hair.

They hopped onto the bike and Maka held onto Soul as tight as she could to make sure she didn't roll off. After about fifteen more minutes of cruising through the white streets, they arrived in front of the loud mouthed Black*Star and quiet friendly Tsubaki's house. Maka gave the helmet to Soul and took off his jacket.

"Here ya go." She winks as she went back to normal size and she felt Soul's hand… It was like it was numb or maybe frozen solid. He looked as if he felt relieved to finally make it here. Maka walked over to the blue door and gave it a loud thunk noise for a knock.

"WHO THE FUCK IS KNOCKING AT THE DOOR AT TWO IN THE MORNING DAMMIT?!" Screaming was heard from the inside and a little step back from Soul and Maka.

They heard a door open and then the main wooden door cracked open a as young male with azure hair and just green pajama pants on with no shirt. He had a groggy look on his face and Maka could see Tsubaki with a mess of her hair behind Black*Star.

"Who is it Black*Star?" A soft voice came from the tall pale young woman in the background.

"Hey ummm… Black*Star can I talk to Tsubaki about stuff…" Maka looked down at the floor as Soul gave the big man a fist pump.

"Yeah sure, but why are you guys out at this time I mean aren't you fuckers freezing your asses off." He laughs loudly to himself being his self centered self as always.

Tsubaki pushes Black*Star aside and welcomes in Soul and Maka with a warm smile that could warm anyone's heart. Maka kicks off her black and white strap boots as she hung up her minty coat next to five other coats which she assumed were Tsubaki's since Black*Star isn't much effected by the cold as they are. Soul sits on a purple cushion wooden framed bench next to a wooden shoe basket pile and pries off his brown men's looking shoes. As Soul converses a little with Black*Star, Maka walks over to the kitchen and sits back at the small wooden dining table. The chairs were a light wood color with little cushions on them that were soft and a shade of dark blue.

"So what brought you guys out here at this time of night?" Tsubaki sat across from Maka adjusting here black and blue robe. Her hair was black in a messy bun with hairs sticking out everywhere, but it kinda worked. She was pretty tall too.

"Oh, uh… Did you guys get the call from… Kid?" Maka's head slipped down as Black*Star and Soul slipped in for a bite of Tsubaki's rice ball snacks left on the marble counter next to the silver stove.

Black*Star froze and tilted his head down a little and turned towards Maka and his partner. Soul handed one of the delicious snacks to Black*Star and mumbled something to himself. Black*Star put a hand on Maka's shoulder and nodded for a bit.

"Well, then that would be why…" Maka put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She tucked her head into her body and Soul glanced over to her and saw the little tear drops dripping off from her body and went over to her small body.

"I'm… I'm sorry Maka… I know you guys didn't know each other that well either." Tsubaki went over to Maka as well and patted her back softly.

She broke free from her little ball and screamed. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THOUGH! WHY AM I CRYING OVER HER SHE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME I BET!" She shoved passed Soul when he attempted to give her a hug and went over to the sink and leaned her head down.

"Maka she must've cared at least a little." Tsubaki said as she went over to her to pat her back, but Maka just threw her arms out and looked at her.

"How could she care if she didn't come to Papa's funeral… HOW COULD THAT HEARTLESS CREATURE CARE IF SHE JUST LEFT ME! …All alone… " She put her head down low and sat on the floor as they all watched her with shocked expressions. "Even if I did idol her back then, how could I idol her when she just left me and Papa… How could anyone be so heartless to leave their own child to fend for their self…." Maka ran past everyone and locked herself in the bathroom as she grabbed a towel from a rack on the wall she muffled her tears into it. It was a black towel with a blue star… seeing it kinda made her laugh a little... but then back to tears with a small smile.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Black*Star directed the question to Soul.

"I dunno Star…. I really don't know at this point." They all sat in silence hearing the screams and sobs from the girl in the bathroom. Just waiting…

* * *

Oh glob sorry that took forever I got lazy stuff happened and I feel so bad for making you guys wait... don't be mad please, I got like major writers block too and this chapter came out so bad pwease forgives meh


	4. The Cold

Black*Star and Soul were sitting on the purple sofa flipping through channels while waiting for Maka. Tsubaki was attempting to comfort Maka, but he was being pushed away. Black*Star's eyes popped open when he saw the title of his favorite show.

"Soul come on, hand it over let your God pick." Black*star was trying to get the remote from Soul when Soul started to push his face back.

"No way! Death Munchy Fighting Club is so uncool. No way am I watching that lamo show." Black*Star stood up on top of the coffee table in front of Soul and looked furious.

"How dare you insult Chef Doris and his fighting skills!" Black*Star jumped on top of Soul, but was blocked when Soul was putting his sock in the so called God's mouth.

"Black*Star, please…" Tsubaki held up her index finger to her mouth making him stop and sit back in his spot on the sofa. It was amazing how much control Tsubaki had over him sometimes. Soul just sat there again turning the channels again finally choosing one they could watch that was decent.

Everyone turned their heads hearing the bathroom door crack open. Soul muted the TV and walked over to the small figure coming out of the bathroom slowly. He attempted to hug her again, but she pushed him away. She didn't want her partner comforting her. The thoughts going through her mind kept telling her that he would never understand her pain, that he just wanted her to stop being so childish and get over it.

"Come on Maka… you need to cheer up." He put his back to her and she pushed him to the floor. He was amazed by the amount of force she inflicted on him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOUL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She dashed past Soul putting her hands over her ears heading towards the door to not see it being blocked by Black*Star and bumping into him. She drops to her knees holding her head.

"Maka you're not going anywhere acting like that and not in that freezing weather either." He stayed in front of the door blocking her path to a cold hell she wanted to scream her lungs out to.

"It's none of your business Black*Star!" She got up, but keeping her head tucked down.

"It is if it's in my house then ya." He puffed his chest out and put a big grin on his face. "Ya it is." She kicked Black*Star in his special area leaving him to drop on his knees a little and she balled up her fist only to punch him straight in the jaw. He noticed that her strength improved all of a sudden while feeling her hard boney knuckles hit the side of his mouth. She jumped over his body lying on the floor and ran out the door.

Soul ran for the door and stopped to notice the cold breeze slap the warmth away from his body. All he could see was the snow. It was blowing everywhere. "MAKAAA! COME BACK!" He kept yelling repeatedly when Black*Star placed a hand on his shoulder telling him to stop. That she'll realize what a stupid mistake she made and come back. Soul couldn't listen to him and grabbed both his coat and Maka's. He stumbled a little on his way out.

"What idiots…" He was about to turn around until he felt warm arms hugging his waist.

"I'm sure they'll be back." Tsubaki popped from behind his shoulder giving him a warm smile. "So when are we gonna tell them?" She took her arms away and went to shut the door.

"Tell 'em what?" He went back over to the couch and laid upside down pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know, about us?" He flipped his body around sitting upright and gave a shrug.

"Eh, they should catch on soon enough. Plus they're too stupid to see they got the hots for each other." He started laughing obnoxiously and put his feet up on the table.

Tsubaki did a little soft laugh and went over to the couch to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and searched through the channels for Death Munchy Fighting Club again.

OoO

Soul was searching through the cold for what seemed like hours. He pulled out his phone and tried calling Maka. She answered, but only for him to hear her shivering and sneezing.

"Maka where are you? I've been searching for fifteen minutes and no luck come on…" He waited for a response, but the line went silent. He started running his fingers through his hair furiously. "MAKA COME ON, DON'T LOOSE YOURSELF!"

"A-at the p-park" *sneeze* "i-in cent-tral…" He felt so relieved to know she could still be alive in this cold.

"Alright I'm on it." Soul hung up and ran back to the house to get the bike. It took only 2 minutes to drive there and he started searching.

He finally managed to find her curled up under the plastic yellow slide breathing into her hands. He ran from the other side of the swings and kneeled down next to her. She looked up at him with a puffy face and her eyes full of pain, yet anger still found from them. He put the minty coat on her frozen body and hugged her tight. She was so cold and it almost felt like hugging a snowman, but she didn't fall apart. She felt as if when Soul hugged her he was squeezing all of her pieces back together. She couldn't stay mad at him. Not after him going through the trouble of searching for her in this frozen hell.

She tried moving, but to cold she couldn't. Soul noticed her squirming a little bit, but not budging to get up. He figured she was too cold to get up and carried her bridal style. Her face lit up a little when her carried her to the other side of the playground and then over to his bike covered in snow almost hidden. He put her to the ground thinking she had enough warmth gained to stand for a bit.

He had a small grin and then hopped on the bike waiting for Maka as she got the helmet on and sat behind him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as tight as she could as her ear laid on his back. Soul raged the engine causing them to both feel a little heat supply from the bike. Maka gazed off into the cold night, and then reached for her phone. When Soul felt one of Maka's arms leave his waist he slowed his bike a little and felt Maka's other hand grip onto his jacket. Her phone had one unread message while she glanced at the time. It was already passed four in the morning and she still couldn't see the sky getting and brighter from the snow. She figured it was from Soul so she snuggled it back into her pocket and put a mental note to check it later.

She laid her head back onto Soul's back and wrapped her other arm back around his waist. As Soul noticed her starting to relax he got a little bit of relief back in his mind.

Just when she almost felt she was about to pass out Soul wiggled a little. "Hey, you wanna head back to Tsubaki's and the loud mouth's place or just go home?" She felt too tired to deal with Black*Star for now so she said home. She could feel a couple tears still escape her eyes, but kept her smile and tried to forget for now and just enjoy the ride.

* * *

Well this chapter came out pretty long, but I think I did an okay job. It took me a while to figure out how to set this up, but I think I've plotted out most of the story I just have to figure out some of the details. So review and stuff... Thanks guys and I'll try and update my other story soon, but it will be combined with some dark stuff ;) cya next chapter!


	5. A Visit

Only having a week 'til the funeral she felt like she at least needed to know the reason why she died. It was already one in the afternoon when she got up. The curtains showed a little light, but she just wanted to go back into a deep slumber. Dragging her body out of the comfortable mattress, she scratched her head a little, feeling a little sick. A cough escaped her slightly warm body as she wrapped a blankey around her.

She glanced in the mirror to see her eyes were almost… lifeless. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she cracked the door open and escaped her 'lair' to head towards the living room. The TV was left on and Soul passed out on the couch. He looked exhausted and… cold.

He was shivering in his sleep she noticed. Taking the blanket away from her body and laying it on his body. His legs were hanging off of the end of the orange couch while his head was lying on just the bare cushions of the couch. She noticed the remote was under his back and noticed the TV was flipped to the news. It was rare to see Soul having interest in the news for once.

She tried to pry the remote from under him being only slightly unsuccessful as he stirred a little. She was about to flick it off until she saw there was a recent murder. Being curious she went over to the recliner and watched a little. Apparently the victim had been torn apart from the inside… 'How is that even possible? Now I'm starting to wander if there have been any other victims…'

"WAIT!" Lifting her body from the recliner she gasped. "Th-that's how Papa…" Tears escaped her eyes as she started to comb through her hair with her fingers in a stressing manner. She then noticed the her last name appear in the side scrolling text… Her eyes widened and fear rose upon her face. Her hands started shaking as they covered her mouth. She could hear her teeth chattering slightly.

"I-I I need to s-see Kid…" at this point she didn't care anymore that she was still in her night clothes or that her hair was a wreck. She grabbed a light coat and Soul's keys for the bike. Slamming the door she started the bike and attempted pulling it out of the drive way. 'Well… I wonder if this is the… hmmm' It took her a while, but remembering how Soul drove it she tried the same and got a rough start, but managed to get away from the house and on her way to the designated destination.

OoO

Waking from the couch and Maka's blanket wasn't the best of comfort. The white haired male removed the purple blanket and placed it on the recliner and fixing up the couch knowing he would get scolded by her if the house was a mess.

"Hey, Maka!" He yelled across the small house. Not getting a response, he went over to Maka's room to see it was already opened and abandoned. "Oh Death, what have you gotten yourself into this time…" He entered his room and grabbed his phone from his end table next to his bed. He tried calling… only to hear that she left her damn phone in her room.

"Huh… Well dammit Maka." We walked back over to the entrance of the house and noticed his keys were gone… and his favorite jacket… 'So not cool Maka…' He spoke in his head, while pinching his forehead staring at the floor. He paced back and forth and eventually coming to no conclusion, face planted into the couch.

He slide out his phone and looked for his pal's number. Managing to find it in less than a minute, he did a light chuckle when he saw his little picture was his face planted on the floor and his ass sticking up. He clicked the contact and called the azure haired man.

OoO

Waiting on women in the mall wasn't fun at all, especially when they couldn't decide on what they wanted. Black*Star was sitting at the food court waiting for his partner to finish shopping with Liz and Patty. "Ugh, they should've gotten here by now." He hit his on the table a couple times then leaving to go get a shake. "Hmmmm, maybe I'll get mi-" He was interrupted by the ringing in his pocket. He takes out the phone as he was approaching a small DeathBucks and saw it was Soul.

He answered a little annoyed, "Dammit Soul, whataya want now?"

"Maka's gone, is she at your house?"

"Why don't you drive over and find out?" He said sarcastically looking at the menu.

"Star, seriously… She took my keys and jacket, I need to know if she's alright?" Soul sounded a little worried so Black*Star took the hint to be a little worried to.

"Well, I'm at the mall waiting on the girls so I wouldn't know dude."

The other side of the line went quiet then heard a few sighs. "Well thanks for nothing."

"Hey it's not my fault; I mean a big star like me can't always be everywhere anytime." He started to be a little over confident and people started to stare. "Oh and Soul, I have something to ask you…"

"What?"

"Should I get mint or cookies and cream?!" He started to yell and most of the people in line started to walk away and whispers on how inconsiderate the young male is.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU ASS!"

"It is Soul, I mean I could be influencing so many people on what they should get as they continue to look up to such a big star!" He heard the phone hang up and was still left with such a complex challenge of what flavor to get.

OoO

Kid sitting all alone in the quiet, symmetrical mansion was sitting upright on the black sofa. He was reading a book all about the latest architecture and judging all the pictures of their symmetry. He heard the door bell ring seven times and started to twitch a little as he paced over to the double doors. He opened it to see Maka with Soul's jacket on and pajama pants. She was bare foot and he could tell that something was bothering her if she came all the way here with just that on her body, especially in the snow.

"Hey Mak-"

She grabbed the collar of his white dress shirt. Her face seemed very red and her look was furious. Her eyes were puffy though, as if she was crying recently. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"M-Maka, what seems" *cough* "To be the p-problem?" She let go of his shirt and inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was a murder!" She yelled in his face and he backed up a little straightening up his clothes.

"Because I knew you would react this way and go after the murderer just like when Spirit died."

"Hell yeah I would! That doesn't give you permission to keep the truth from me! She might've died in Death City, because she wanted to come see me!" He gestured her over to the sofa, but she continued to stay in her spot next to the door.

Kid sighed and went over to the kitchen, Maka followed and saw he was making tea. "I want you to be calm Maka…"

"I am calm dammit!" She continued to yell and started to breathe slowly again.

As Kid prepared the tea, he knew this would take a while to converse with her in this mood.

* * *

Well this took a while to time considering I was sick and had to do school shopping, sorry guys. Hope you like it and cya next chapter! ;)


	6. Worries

After failed attempt to calm Maka down, Kid started from the top. He explained all about how Miss Albarn was on her way for classified business with Shinigami-sama. Her 'remains' were found in an alley way near a butcher store. They already interrogated the owner of the store asking many questions, but leaving with nothing still. They also tried to refrain from this incident from leaking to the Press.

"One thing I don't understand is why you didn't ask me or Black*Star to help with this investigation Kid?!" She was still infuriated from this instant and felt an ache in her heart. Like some new feeling crept inside of her.

"Because Black*Star would've blabbed near you and having you on the case, I know you would take this personally. Maka please don't get involved."

She got off of the sofa and stormed off to the restroom. Locking the door behind her she dropped to the floor. "I-I don-t know what to do…" Her fist was curled in a ball and began pounding the floor. Her heart and mind were in two different places, one telling her to find the bastard that murdered Papa and Mama, or just try and get over this so she doesn't get in over her head and get Soul hurt again….

She heard a faint knock on the door and got back up on her feet. She couldn't show Kid how pathetic she was acting. "Maka, are you alright…"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She put a smile back on and unlocked the door. She walked out and gave Kid a hug. She felt like she needed him there for that moment. He was in a small slight of shock, and didn't even notice she was already on her way out. She closed the doors slowly and left with a bright smile…

"This can't be good. I should probably allow her to investiga- No! That'll be too much for her. I can't let her make anymore reckless choices like last time. This is almost the same way she was acting on her father's sudden death. But now she knows their deaths are connected. This won't lead to good things at all…" He was left in his mansion with silence and went up stairs.

As he left the living room, his thoughts kept going to Maka and Soul's safety. He was headed towards his study and went straight for a filing cabinet. He skimmed through the drawer until he found the two files he was looking for. One thing that crossed his mind was why his father wouldn't tell him why Miss Kami Albarn was here for.

Kid began to look into further research on what his father's research was on. He knew only a little of what went on. Since his father wants him to have a childhood, he constantly holds back Kid on dangerous missions even though he is a teenager already. Soon after hours in his study Kid felt he would find nothing unless he went out on the field. He closed up his laptop and took one last look at the files. He knew Maka missed her mother dearly for a time, but if she wanted to avoid her why even come. He gathered the files and put them in the appropriate order with the draws of the filling cabinet.

"Kid…" A knock came from the door as he glanced at the clock. It was already past midnight and he knew that Liz might be worried about him.

"I'm fine Liz, I'll be out in a bit."

"Kid we have school tomorrow and I want to know that you won't pass out on the couch again…"

"I'll be fine Liz! Now leave me alone and get yourself to bed!" The footsteps were slowly fading, only reminding Kid how hurt she might feel about their last fight.

As he packed up his files and papers into a messenger bag he used for school. He set aside next to his laptop leaning against his desk.

As he walked out he felt a chill going down his spine reminding him to not be so reckless with his own health. Feeling an ache in his stomach he walks back down to the kitchen to get a snack and finds Liz sitting alone in the dark. Ear buds stuck in her ears as she stares at the static television.

Kid walked past her so he wouldn't disturb only to be yank on the arm back next to her. She lifted her head for Kid to see her hair moved out of her face. Tears trickled down her cheeks and yet a painted smile still holding.

"Liz…"

"I'm fine, but are you Kid…"

"If you're balling your eyes again you aren't fine. If it really bothers you that much I won't study so late and go to bed sooner." She draws her hand back into her lap and yanks the ear buds out. She puts her head down to stare at the floor.

"It's not that, I just…"

"What is it Liz?" He puts his hand on her back and tilts her face up to his

"You're so distant now." She gets up and walks towards the cabinets. Her sight goes towards the draw containing the silverware and she is just about to pull until a hand pushes it back in.

"If it causes you to think that way I'll stop!" He pulls her gaze to his and looks into her dead blue eyes. "I'll spend Monday with you and Patty or even just you if you need it… I can call up Kilik to pick her up and they go out on another date. I just want you to keep those thoughts out of mind Liz…"

His words comforted her and led to a warm hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and muffled her cries away. It was good to feel wanted again…

OoOo

As she was gazing at the stars she checked her phone. A few messages from Soul so she didn't want to bother and read them so she dialed him up.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKA!? You never responded and I've been sitting next to the phone waiting for something all day long."

"Sorry… I went to Kid's to go and have a little chat and found a park to lay back at and watch some of the night fade by…"

"Can you at least tell me where you're goin' next time at least?"

"Yeah sure… This park, it was the park I remember I got lectured by Papa when I told him Black*Star was my friend… I can't believe I remember that far back…" She chuckles to the phone, but still sheds tears as an image of Spirit pops to her mind.

"Can you come back home Maka… It's past midnight and we got school tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I know… I think I'll get back into some clubs this semester…"

"Oh man, I don't wanna get into another fight with Ox again, please reason with him before you join the book club again." They both let out a good laugh. Maka looked back up to the sky only to see clouds blocking everything and the snow coming back down lightly.

"Well I guess I'll get on my way, seeya at the house Soul." She hung up before letting him respond with only one thought left in her mind. She felt her heart ache a little yet didn't feel the cold snow or the icy wind. Her heart still set on the desire of finding the monstrous murder, and her mind slapping those thoughts away with the reminder of Soul's scar.


End file.
